HD DVD
DVD, later known as HD DVD, is the son of Archie the Archivist and the brother of Blu-Ray who appears in "Format Wars II", "Meet the Seer", "Cheer Up Pops" and A Regular Epic Final Battle Part 2". History Before being introduced, DVD badly wounded Microfiche where he would later warn the Archie, the Disc Masters (Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost and now Benson), and the Guardians of Obsolete Formats, about him and then dies. After the gang retrieved the Universal Remote at Sam's Electronic, DVD and his army arrives and he reveals he's Archie's son. When Archie calls his son's format a cheap knock-off, DVD tries to defend his format by saying it holds more data and is portable but Archie brushes it off saying that man favors large things and size matters. DVD then summons his ally Internet, who is controlling DVD's army via Wi-Fi. Benson tries to stop DVD and his army with the Universal Remote but they don't have the device code for his format. DVD and Archie both transform into their respective format forms and once the All-Format Army arrives the battle commences. During the battle, DVD takes down Ampex Quadruplex, another guardian, with his Alternate Ending attack. After being taken down, Archie asks why he's doing this. He tells Archie that Archie left him and his mom when he was a mini-disc and he wasn't there when his product launched and when he said his first words, which was "LaserDisc rules". After Archie apologizes and wants to make it up to him, DVD is touched but Internet kills Archie. DVD tells Internet that this wasn't part of the plan, but Internet betrays him due to being obsolete. DVD later saves the gang from one of his DVD robots and asks them for their help and even gives them the DVD device code. With their combined power, DVD and the All-Format Army takes down the Wi-Fi tower powering Internet and thus defeating it. After the second Format War is supposedly over, DVD is last seen watching "Full Metal Impact" together with the rest of the gang, among them is Archie who is now a ghost, but is unaware that Internet is still alive. He meets them again in "Meet the Seer" alongside his sister Blu-Ray where he is now upgraded (and renamed HD-DVD) and helps them fight through Planet Nielsen against Streaming (who is Internet reborn) and his minions to find the Seer and they escape before the planet's destruction. In "Cheer up Pops" they help the park gang record the memories of their past adventures so they can always remember them. In the eighth season finale, they participate in the battle against Anti-Pops and Streaming. Appearances He has white spiky hair and a peach fuzz moustache. He wears shield sunglasses. He wears a black duster coat with grey shirt, black finger-less gloves, and brown boots. He has gold earrings, one on his left ear and two on right ear. When he transform into his DVD form, he looks exactly like Archie but his form is silver, he's shorter than Archie, and his human face is shown. Gallery HD DVD.jpg S6E16.263 DVD Showing the Source of Internet's Wi-Fi.png S6E16.289 Everyone Enjoying the Crash Scene in Full Metal Impact.png Navigation Category:Regular Show Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Families Category:Humanoid